Gloria eterna
by Virus 20
Summary: A Peeta sólo le queda un año, saldrán de Hogwarts y quizás no la vuelva a ver. Tiene que reunir el valor para acercarse y llamar la atención de Katniss. La oportunidad se le presenta sola ¡El torneo de los tres magos!
1. Quemaduras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins o a J. K. Rowling. Todo lo relacionado a el mundo mágico pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La idea es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

— ¡Auch!— dijo Peeta mientras sacudía su mano.

— ¿En que estas pensando hijo? Con esta ya es la tercera vez que hoy te quemas y tú no eres el más descuidado de mis hijos.

—En nada…

— ¿Peeta?— dijo su padre encarnando una ceja.

—En una semana regreso al colegio.

Su padre aguardo un momento y al ver que Peeta no seguía, invitándolo a seguir dijo —Así es y…

— ¡Sólo me queda un año y quizás no la vuelva a ver!— explotó Peeta. — ¿Cómo se supone que me acerque a ella si en 12 años no pude?

—Katniss.

— ¿Quién más?

—Hace tiempo que no me hablas de ella, incluso llegue a pensar que ya no te importaba.

—Como si eso fuera posible— bufó.

—Mira, no voy a alentarte ni darte ánimos porqué si no logre convencerte de acercarte en 12 años dudo que lo haga ahora, pero lo que si te diré es que es posible que la veas después del colegio, su madre vive cerca.

— ¿y si no regresa? No son muy unidas.

El señor Mellark conocía tanto a su hijo que ese pesimismo, nada digno de él lo sorprendía, después de un momento dijo— Su amigo, Gary ¿todavía asiste al colegio?

—Gale, salió el año antepasado, juega para los Tornados de Tutshill, es cazador— Peeta dijo con pesadez.

—Entonces ya no andan de aquí para allá juntos ¿ahora qué te detiene? Porque eso era lo que te frenaba ¿no? –dijo mientras agitaba su varita y limpiaba la mesa.

—No puedo competir contra un jugador de Quidditch profesional.

— ¿Perdón? Peeta ni siquiera te consta que tengan ese tipo de relación y aunque la tuvieran tú no eres menos que ese Gael…

—Gale.

—Como sea, Peeta escúchame— dijo muy serio mientras posaba ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo. –Nunca te creas menos que los demás, que nadie ¿entendiste? Ni siquiera menos que el ministro mismo, el puesto o la ocupación en la que se desarrollan es eso, un trabajo, pero no determina quien realmente somos y tú eres un chico excepcional, eres gentil y amable, sabes mentir y eres muy persuasivo pero sé que nunca le harías daño a alguien si pudieras evitarlo, no tienes ningún problema en reírte de ti mismo, eres responsable y muy inteligente. Y dicho esto no quiero que te des aires de grandeza porque de eso tampoco se trata—. Dijo esto con una cálida sonrisa.

Peeta miro los ojos de su padre y quiso agradecer sus palabras pero al encontrarse con el mismo azul que decoraba su propio rostro se sincero. —No quiero que me rechace

— ¿y si no lo hace?

— ¿Y si sí? No podría ni volver a observarla.

—Podrías intentar ser su amigo.

—No tiene muchos amigos.

—Punto a tu favor. Se harían muy cercanos.

— ¿De qué le hablo? No tenemos nada en común.

Habían tenido este tipo de conversación muchas veces y el señor Mellark ya empezaba a cansarse de la inseguridad de su hijo. –El colegio, las clases, los profesores, su asignatura favorita, los ÉXTASIS…

La señora Mellark entro y en ese instante el papá de Peeta calló, ella los miro y dirigiéndose a su esposo dijo —Un pedido —. Él asintió y cruzo la habitación rumbo al mostrador. Ella giro sobre sí misma no sin antes regalarle una mirada inquisitiva a Peeta, dejando a este preguntándose sobre cuanto había escuchado su madre.

Peeta se dirigió a su habitación y mientras subía las escaleras repitió mentalmente la conversación que acababa de tener con su padre. Por su bien deseaba que su madre no hubiera escuchado la conversación, cada vez que ella lo oía hablar sobre Katniss empezaba a enumerar las virtudes que poseía su amiga Delly, la zapatería de sus padres estaba en la parte superior de esa lista, sin mencionar que le cargaba más trabajo (incluso cuando creía que no podría con más) y le decía bueno para nada dos veces más por encima del promedio.

Después de tantos años Peeta ya era inmune ese tipo de tratos y comentarios por parte de su madre, lo que nunca le había quedado claro era el porqué de estos, y tampoco entendía como alguien como su padre se casó con alguien como su madre. La única vez que Peeta le menciono esto a su padre este le contesto sólo con un "ella no fue siempre así".

Mientras se dejaba caer en su cama pensaba en Katniss y en la única vez que su madre había hecho un comentario a favor de ella. Había sido ya hace un año de eso, recordaba que estaban comiendo y uno de sus hermanos menciono que la chica furtiva (apodo que se sus hermanos le habían dado a Katniss por su caza) estaba en el quemador vendiendo queso de cabra, el cual ni siquiera sabían que hacía, aunque Peeta si lo sabía, ya que antes Katniss había ido a la panadería para venderle parte del queso a su padre, el cual lo pago con una generosa cantidad de pan. Su padre menciono el hecho de probablemente se había visto obligada a venderlo ya que su hermana pequeña entraría ese año a Hogwarts. Peeta se sorprendió de haber pasado por alto ese hecho, para el Prim era como una niña pequeña aun, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el comentario que realizo su madre "esa chica es una sobreviviente, cualquiera en su lugar ya habría muerto". A Peeta le hervía la sangre y lucho consigo mismo para no responderle a su madre, le hubiera gustado decir –no gracias a ti- y echarle en cara la noche le había gritado a Katniss por revisar su basura, misma noche que Peeta se ganó un par de golpes por parte de ella.

No entendía como su madre podría hacer un cumplido a Katniss y molestarle el hecho de que su hijo estuviera enamorado de ella. Ante los ojos de su madre la única chica de la que debería enamorarse Peeta era Delly y eso no era posible, ya que él y Delly eran como hermanos y además esté sabía que no tendría ojos para nadie más que para Katniss.

Peeta empezaba a imaginar qué tipo de charla podría tener con Katniss cuando su madre le gritó pidiendo que bajara y limpiara quien sabe qué cosa. Peeta bajo las escaleras y le quedo claro que si su madre no había escuchado la conversación que sostuvo con su padre por lo menos se abría imaginado de quien hablaban.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿merezco un review? :D:**

 **Es mi primer fic, así que desean mandarme a los mutos háganlo con cariño.**


	2. Señora Mellark

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins o a J. K. Rowling. Todo lo relacionado a el mundo mágico pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La idea es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

La señora Mellark le había dejado todo tipo de deberes al menor de sus hijos y como de costumbre Peeta obedecía sin chistar. Durante la última semana de vacaciones su madre había mandado a Peeta a limpiar, recoger y acomodar una y otra vez, incluso cuando no se necesitaba ni una ni otra.

Peeta a pesar de estar exhausto en ningún momento dejo que su madre notara su cansancio, ya que a la menor provocación su madre empezaba a quejarse y decir que su padre y ella no se darían a abasto solos. Él sabía perfectamente que si podrían, al igual que lo habían hecho en el pasado. En dos ocasiones la señora Mellark había mencionado que era necesario que Peeta dejara el colegio y los ayudara con la panadería. La primera vez que él escuchó eso se alarmó, pero el hecho de que de que su madre no profundizara en el tema lo calmo, creyó que era una forma más de fastidiarlo, pero cuando su madre lo menciono frente a su padre se quedo en shock, afortunadamente Peeta paso de la alarma a la calma, ya que el señor Mellark con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba dijo "No exageres mujer" obteniendo un bufido de ésta dando por terminado el asunto.

El hecho de que no pudiera todavía utilizar magia atormentaba a Peeta más que nunca, de poder hacerlo hubiera acabado todos los deberes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus hermanos lo molestaban y usaban magia en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba, la utilizaban aún con los castigos que su madre infligía, aunque en la mayoría de los casos se salían con la suya. Peeta se preguntaba si de poder realizarla se atrevería a utilizarla en casa ya que lo menos que necesitaba eran problemas.

La señora Mellark era squib y odiaba cualquier tipo de contacto con la magia. Ella era muy estricta con el uso de está en casa, fuera del colegio o frente a ella para terminar pronto. Peeta tardo más que sus hermanos en mostrar signos de magia, así que mientras más tiempo pasaba más seguros estaban que era squib. No fue hasta casi los 4 años cuando Peeta accidentalmente le lanzo una canasta de huevos a su hermano mayor, Lavash, cuando Naan lo sorprendió por detrás.

Peeta ansiaba regresar al colegio, entre más se acercaba el 1 de septiembre, más largo se le hacían los días. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su padre, pero evitaba pasar más del necesario con su madre.

Lavash y Naan ya no vivían con sus padres, ambos se dedicaban a sus respectivas profesiones. Naan era el que los visitaba más a menudo, pero en esta ocasión sólo pudo hacerlo hasta el final de las vacaciones escolares, justo a tiempo para acompañar a su hermano a realizar las compras pertinentes.

– ¿Anotaron todo lo que les pedí?

–Si madre – Dijó Naan.

– ¿Seguros? Porqué no quiero que me digan que se les olvido algo y tengan que regresar, ¡como si se regalaran los polvos flu! – musitó la señora Mellark.

–Seguros, vamos Peeta. –Dijó Naan antes de que su madre siguiera. Ambos se dirigieron a la chimenea, las llamas se tornaron verde esmeralda y acto seguido se escucho un "callejón Diagon" seguido de otro.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿merezco un review? :D:**


	3. Bosque

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins o a J. K. Rowling. Todo lo relacionado a el mundo mágico pertenece a J. K. Rowling. La idea es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

Katniss estaba recostada bajo la sombra del viejo arce, el cual marca el inicio del bosque. Observaba las nubes, a diferencia de muchos ella no les buscaba alguna forma, sólo les dibujaba el contorno, aunque hoy no. Las nubes estaban aborregadas lo que indicaba que bajaría la temperatura en las próximas 12 horas y que podría haber tormenta. Tendría que apurarse.

Se escucharon unos pasos, pero ni así Katniss quito la vista del cielo. Estos pasos podrían pasar desapercibidos para cualquiera, pero no para Katniss, ya que años de caza y recolección le habían agonizado el sentido del oído. Los reconocía, había escuchado tantas veces las pisadas de Prim que incluso en el pasto las reconocía.

Prim se acerco y se sentó a lado de su hermana.

—Mamá y yo creemos…

—Sé lo que piensan, pero ya lo hablamos Prim.

—Ya has sacrificado mucho por mí, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sabes que lo único que quiero es que seas medimago. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Y puedo serlo, el subsidio que me da el colegio me bastara, además mamá esta curando.

—Sí y con lo que gana a penas puede pagarse sus cosas.

A Prim se le terminaban las opciones y en un momento de impotencia dijo — El profesor Longbottom…

—Sé lo que dijo el Profesor Longbottom— contesto Katniss sumamente seria, suspiro y recupero su tono de voz. — Sólo será un par de años más, después ya me ocupare de mí. — Katniss se incorporo, miro a Prim a los ojos y dijo— Cuando termines tu preparación. Ya tendré tiempo patito, además tú me tendrás que mantenerme a mí.

Katniss se coloco el arco y el carcaj, se alejo. Adentro en el bosque decidida a dejarle a su madre la mayor cantidad de caza y recolección que fuera posible. Sae podría guardar la carne en su congelador a cambio de una presa o dos, su madre aprovecharía al máximo los víveres.

Prim sonrió y suspiro mientras observaba como se alejaba su hermana. Y a pesar de que sabía que no habría poder humano que haría cambiar de parecer a Katniss, Prim no pudo evitar tratar de encontrar una manera. Se acomodo la blusa en su sitio y se dirigió de vuelta a su pequeña casa en la Veta.

* * *

 **El capitulo al igual que el anterior es corto, por eso no me tarde tanto en subirlo.**

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿merezco un review? :D:**


	4. El callejón Diagon

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de caras conocidas, los ¡Hola Peeta!, ¿Qué tal Peeta?, y ¡nos vemos luego Peeta! No dejaban de escucharse. El hijo menor de los Mellark al igual que muchos otros estudiantes de Hogwarts, había dejado la compra de sus útiles escolares para la última semana de vacaciones.

La visita obligada era Gringotts. Los Mellark al trabajar en un poblado mayormente muggle, se veían obligados a cambiar el dinero muggle por dinero mágico; a Naan esta práctica le resultaba tediosa y no perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo a Peeta, que a diferencia de su hermano, le agradaba entrar al banco.

La arquitectura y decoración del lugar le fascinaba al más joven de los Mellark y dejando a un lado lo incomodo que se sentía cuando, a la entrada, los vigilantes le pasaban de arriba a abajo un detector de magia oscura muy parecido al que los muggles usaban para detectar metales, la visita no estaba tan mal. En alguna ocasión su padre le dijo que esto, refiriéndose a las medidas de seguridad, no siempre había sido así. Después de la segunda guerra mágica muchas personas estaban paranoicas - y no era para menos - no depositaron su confianza, ni su dinero en Gringotts hasta que les aseguraran que estaría a salvo. Muchas personas creían que eso estaba de más, ya con la muerte del que no debe ser nombrado, la captura de muchos mortifagos y seguidores las calles poco a poco volvieron a ser seguras. Ese día el papá de Peeta finalizo con "pura pantalla" señalando con la cabeza los extraños aparatos.

Una vez fuera de Gringotts, el primer establecimiento al que entraron fue a la botica de Slug & Jigger **,** donde el dependiente no dejaba de refunfuñar sobre unas bayas que se escondían y no se dejaban vender, pasaron por la tienda de pergaminos y un par más para completar la lista de la señora Mellark.

En la librería Flourish y Blotts adquirieron los dos libros que le hacían falta a Peeta, los cinco restantes de su lista también habían sido usados por sus hermanos, así que como muchas otras cosas, se los heredarían, lo único que le quedaba era rogar para que no se topara con anotaciones absurdas, páginas rotas o faltantes.

—Terminamos— Dijo Naan viendo la lista de compras— ¿qué tal si nos damos una vuelta por Sortilegios Wesleys? Hace bastante que no paso por allí. Le dieron sus pertenencias a un elfo llamado Tinzko que por unos Sickles cuidaría de ellas y así no tendrían que cargar con todas las compras por el callejón. Ya en tienda un tumulto les complico la entrada, las personas allí reunidas alzaban la cabeza para observar la demostración de un nuevo artículo que estaría disponible a partir del próximo mes.

Cuando los Mellark por fin entraron a la tienda una lluvia de colores les dio la bienvenida. Había vitrinas y estantes con artículos de todos los colores y tamaños, junto con demás cachivaches cubrían las paredes del enorme salón. Para donde miraban se encontraban curiosos objetos, luces adornaban el techo y en una que otra ocasión destellos pasaban a su lado.

Mientras Naan se entretenía con el polvo peruano una chica rubia se acerco y saludo a Peeta con timidez.  
— ¿Listo para regresar al colegio? — Si...-Peeta se sorprendió que la joven se dirigiera a él ya que en el colegio la chica nunca había intercambiado alguna palabra con él. Sabía que era un par de años menor y bastante popular por ser nieta de Snow, un inefable bastante pudiente.

Antes de que Peeta pudiera regresar la pregunta, la chica dijo rápidamente  
— Bueno, adiós.  
La chica rubia se dirigió a la salida junto con sus amigas mientras todas ellas murmuraban alegremente y veían a Peeta con curiosidad.

— ¿Nueva conquista? — pregunto Naan mientras pagaba.  
— Por supuesto que no, nunca había hablado con ella.  
— Perdóname por tener un poco de fe en que te fijes en alguien más que en la chica furtiva.  
— ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso? — Peeta mira a su alrededor esperando que nadie los escuche.  
— Quien viera a mi hermanito, tan tímido... — dijo Naan con una media sonrisa mientras lo observaba por encima del hombro.  
— Por qué no mejor me cuentas de Agata, ¿sigue trabajando en el departamento de recuperación de archivos destruidos, escondidos y alborotados? — dijo Peeta tratando de cambiar de tema.  
— No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo, pero…mira — dice Naan señalando con la barbilla — hablando de la dueña del caldero...  
Peeta voltea e inconscientemente se acomoda un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja provocando una amplia sonrisa un tanto burlona a Naan.

Al otro lado de la tienda se ve entrar una chica rubia seguida de una castaña más grande.  
— ¡Mira Kat! — Dice la rubia señalando los micropuff — ya llegaron los rosas.  
— No entiendo que le ves a esas bolas de pelos.  
— Pero Katniss, míralos, ¿a poco no son adorables? — dice Prim mientras le hace cosquillas a uno.  
— Tu no cambias, patito  
— ¡Katniss!  
— Ya ya, voy por lo que nos encargaron — dice Katniss mientras avanza entre los demás clientes y uno que otro artefacto volador.

En el otro extremo de sortilegios Weasley Naan le pregunta a Peeta — ¿Nos vamos…? – hace una pausa solo para agrega con un tono burlón — ¿o le hablaras?  
Peeta ve como Katniss busca entre los estantes y dice — vámonos — mientras se concentra en pasar entre la multitud, a la vez esquivando diversos artículos.

Naan se detiene en un aparador y dice mientras agarra un frasco color rosa — no puedo creer que sigan vendiendo esto ¿sabes qué es? — Peeta niega con la cabeza y levanta la vista hacia donde se anuncia el producto.

— Es una poción de amor, creí que los habían obligado a ya no venderla, cuando estaba en el colegio dio un par de problemas a unos cuantos compañeros — dijo Naan recordando — la última que supe de esto fue porqué una chica casi se avienta de la torre de astronomía, un chico le dio dos veces la pócima pensando que la primera no había funcionado, el sólo quería pasar San Valentín con ella y ella después no quería ni ir a clases por estar con él, bueno ni al baño; creo que discutieron o él le gritó…no sé pero para el final del día la chica amenazaba con aventarse de la torre si el tipo este no le juraba amor eterno.

Peeta escuchaba asombrado el relato, no entendía como alguien podría hacerle eso a otra persona, sus compañeros habían hecho algunas pociones para uso personal, incluso Peeta había tomado una con olor a petricor y sabor a jengibre para que le saliera barba, el resultado fue acné y una visita a la enfermería por un fuerte dolor de estómago. Él no era bromista así que nunca le paso por la cabeza darle algo así a nadie, ni siquiera a los Matlock, unos trillizos que durante un buen tiempo hicieron con Peeta y sus amigos lo que querían.

Una imagen de una chica castaña pasa rápidamente por su mente, la idea de que ella sepa de su existencia es tentadora ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que una vez pasado el efecto ella lo viera de otra forma?... ¡No! Peeta se regaña a si mismo por semejante estupidez, aunque la idea le deja una extraña sensación de ¿tristeza?

— Oye, podrías darle uno a la chica furtiva — dijo Nan muy serio. Peeta se sorprendió por la sugerencia de Nan, se preguntó si era posible que Nan hubiera notado que le paso esa idea por la cabeza aunque fuera desechada inmediatamente. Empezaba a sentir calor y notaba ese hormigueo que le avisaba que se estaba poniendo rojo.

— ¡es broma! — Dijo Nan mientras reía. — Estas todo rojo— Nan seguía riendo mientras el semblante de Peeta se volvía serio. — No ya en serio, esto no es broma, bueno si, pero lo que hace esto no, al chico casi lo expulsan, no lo hicieron porque la chica lo perdono, creó que si le gustaba después de todo... mujeres.

— ¡Prim!

Una chica rubia junto con los dos Mellark es sorprendida y deja rápidamente un frasco rosa en el estante. Peeta se da cuenta de que Prim había estado a su lado escuchándolo todo. Mira hacia la salida, él y Katniss cruzan la mirada, ella baja la vista a sus manos, lo mira confundida y es cuando Peeta se da cuenta del frasco rosa que sostiene, y como si quemara lo regresa al lugar que pertenece, el maldito hormigueo regresa. Una persona golpea sin querer a Katniss con una enorme bolsa y la saca de sus pensamientos, le dice algo a su hermana y juntas salen de Sortilegios Weasley.

—Te chiveas todo.

—Cállate tonto — le dice Peeta a su hermano mientras caminan hacia la salida del callejón Diagon.

—Como quieras, pero ustedes solitos se hacen mensos. ¡Tinzko!

—Señor —dijo el elfo mientras se aparecía frente a ellos junto con todas sus compras.

—Gracias, aquí tienes — dice Nan mientras entrega varios Sickles al elfo.

—Gracias a ustedes — hace una pequeña referencia y apenado agrega en un tono más bajo — Ojala hubiera más personas como ustedes.

Las miradas inquisitivas de un par de magos se posan sobre ellos y Peeta dice —Poco a poco, ya vera —haciendo que el elfo sonría esperanzado.

Un ¡crac! se escucha en el callejón y el elfo desaparece.


End file.
